


Lexa Is Nice To Kids On TV

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Another one-shot from hiatus time!Prompt:  I love seeing hardass chef Gordon Ramsay being all gooey and kind to children, so how bout Chef Lexa in Master Chef Junior or a similar kids cooking show, Clarke melting at how good Lexa is w kids?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 284





	Lexa Is Nice To Kids On TV

“Clarke?” Lexa called from her kitchen counter. It was shortly after midnight. Clarke had just flopped down onto Lexa’s couch. She was still in her scrubs and sneakers after a shift that was supposed to end that afternoon but dragged on into the night when a bad fire in Gorham brought a whole family into Clarke’s ER. 

“Yeah, Babe?” Clarke called back. She put her feet on Lexa’s coffee table out of habit, then winced and took them off after remembering a passing conversation from a few weeks prior about how it was a hundred years old. Clarke slumped on the sofa and flicked through the channels with no real desire to watch anything. The volume was low. She wanted something to occupy her brain and wash the images of charred skin from her subconscious while Lexa made them a midnight snack.

“I know I said merlot, but I think I’m going to make a gin and tonic. Do you want one?” Lexa called over her shoulder as she sliced and arranged a spur of the moment charcuterie platter with odds and ends she had in the fridge. Between prepping for her yearend meetings and arranging everything to buy out Octavia and plan for her anniversary party, Lexa hadn’t spent much time stocking her fridge at home.

“Ooo! Yes, please!” Clarke’s eyebrows perked up at the thought of the refreshing beverage. She tuned out the sounds of ice tumbling into glasses and the familiar clacking of Lexa’s knives on the cutting board in the next room. She passed by late night sitcom reruns and home makeover shows as she scrolled through Lexa’s cable.  
“Here you are, Dr. Griffin,” Lexa set down a bamboo cutting board with meats and cheeses and olives all arranged too perfectly for the late hour. She had two cocktails in one hand. It always amazed Clarke how easily Lexa did that. Ever since their first date when she waited outside the hospital with two coffees in one hand and her phone in the other.

Lexa had very good hands. 

So precise. So strong. Such control.

“Lexa,” Clarke sighed as she straightened up. “You didn’t have to do all this!” Clarke gently took one of the cocktails from Lexa before clinking their glasses together and taking a sip.

“Food should always be beautiful and exciting, Clarke,” Lexa huffed out a sigh as she dropped down onto the couch next to Clarke. “Even if it’s just cheese at midnight.”  
Lexa was still dressed from a late dinner meeting with some of her Woods Financial team helping Anya with Lexa’s new plans. Her hair was pinned back. She still had a tie on, but her top button was undone and it sat loosely around her neck. She was still tucked in, belt buckled and wearing dress shoes.

“Thank you,” Clarke softened into a smile and left a lingering kiss on Lexa’s lips. She could feel Lexa distractedly looking at paperwork all over the coffee table out of the corner of her eye. “Do you have a lot of work to do?” Clarke nodded at stacks of folders and spiral bound presentations.

“Yeah,” Lexa muttered. “I’ve been reviewing for my yearend meetings.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Clarke shrugged playfully as she bit into a piece of cheese. Lexa smiled warmly at her before picking up her reports again.  
They sat quietly together for a few minutes while Clarke ate unapologetically from Lexa’s late night masterpiece. Lexa chewed the back of her pen and read through her papers. They enjoyed the quiet comfort with each other while Clarke flicked channel after channel. Sports. News. Sports. Drama. Reality show. Reality show. Food Network.

“Lexa?” Clarke sat up quickly. Her knee bumped the coffee table and made the ice in their glasses clink. Lexa’s eyes shot up from her notes.

“What?” Lexa asked, startled. Clarke pointed at the TV.

“Is that you?!” Clarke gestured with the remote. 

Sure enough, there was Chef Woods in business casual attire sitting between Ted Allen and Sarah Michelle Gellar looking trademark serious. Her hair looked a little different and her face looked a little younger.

“Oh shit,” Lexa sighed. She wiped a hand over her eyes. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Is that fucking Buffy sitting next to you?!” Clarke gaped at Lexa with an open-mouthed grin. Lexa let out an involuntary laugh and swatted Clarke on the thigh.  
“Her name is Sarah and she’s very nice. She has some family cooking program. Books or something. I forget,” Lexa tried to tuck her nose back into her papers.  
“What show is this? Why are you with Buffy on The Food Network?” Clarke turned the volume up and sat forward. “Were you a judge on Chopped?”

“I have been several times actually, but if that’s Buffy, then this is Chopped Junior,” Lexa kept her head down as she shuffled her papers around.

“The kids show?” Clarke wrinkled her nose at Lexa.

“Yes,” Lexa glanced up at her indignantly. “Why is that so difficult for you to believe?”

“Chef Alexandria Woods, veteran host of Chopped, owner of five restaurants all boasting at least four stars, proud winner of six Michelin stars, multiple James Beard award nominations and more awards than we have time to list, is not normally known for her compassion in the kitchen,” the voice over played loud and clear over a montage of Lexa at work cut from various cooking shows. She looked young in a lot of them. It followed up with a thirty second clip of her shouting and gesturing in a few different kitchens and half of the words were bleeped out.

“Ah yes,” Lexa’s cheeks pinked. “Perhaps that’s why.”

“Yikes,” Clarke grimaced. She set the remote down on the table and settled in.

“Clarke,” Lexa said in that oh-so-Lexa way she had. Frank. Distinct. Annoyed but too in love to completely show it.

“What?” Clarke didn’t look away from the screen. An eleven-year-old boy was making a rabbit stew and speaking in terms Clarke had never heard of making her feel really crappy about her culinary abilities as a grown adult.

“Are you going to seriously watch this?” Lexa sighed.

“Hell yeah I’m going to watch it! You’re on TV with Buffy!” Clarke gestured at the television with a blue cheese stuffed olive.

“Oh my god,” Lexa groaned. Clarke didn’t say a single word throughout the whole episode. She was completely sucked in. Lexa took the quiet to return to her profitability reports for Trikru Paper. The show dwindled down to just two young girls left and Ted, Lexa and Buffy had to tell one of them to go home.  
She was petite, fourteen, young, and sobbing.

“Hey,” Lexa On TV got up from her judge’s chair and walked out to the girl. Ted Allen instantly looked stressed. “Come on. You’re alright.” Clarke watched TV Lexa pull the girl in for a genuine hug.

“Are you supposed to do that?” Clarke said in a hushed whisper out the side of her mouth to Lexa sitting on the couch beside her.

“Super not supposed to do that,” Lexa muttered after flicking her eyes up at the TV to see what Clarke was talking about.

“Listen,” TV Lexa bent at the hip so she was eye level with the young chef. “You cooked amazing food today. I have grown men and women who work for me all over the country and some of them can’t do what you did. You have true talent and such a gift with flavor. Not just for your age, either. I have been nothing but completely impressed with you since you got here. If I could’ve stopped time and given you thirty more seconds to make that dish come together, I would have. She didn’t cook better than you, she cooked faster than you, alright?” TV Lexa gave the girls shoulder a squeeze.

“Mm hm,” the girl forced out. 

“You have an amazing future ahead of you. When my chefs fail, after I yell at them,” TV Lexa offered up a silly smile that made the girl laugh. “I make sure they understand what went wrong so they can be better chefs. Not so they quit. So they become the best. Can you do that? Can you take this home and become the most bad-BLEEP little lady chef your town has ever seen?” TV Lexa gave an encouraging smile that the young contestant caught right away. Buffy winced in the background at Lexa’s curse.

The losing contestant nodded and bit her lip.

“It’s just,” the sobber caught her breath. “You’re my hero and I lost in front of you.” Both judges looked heart broken. The winner looked disinterested in having her thunder stolen by Lexa and the loser.

“When you’re old enough, you give me a call and I’ll let you come work for me, deal?” Lexa gave her another hug. She just cried harder. They moved away from it and on to the winner and wrapped up the show.

“Lex!” Clarke gasped.

“What?” Lexa asked, her voice monotone.

“You are so adorable!” Clarke swatted the paperwork out of Lexa’s hands and was in her lap before Lexa knew what hit her. A messy kiss with Clarke cupping Lexa’s face in her hands came with it.

“What?” Lexa repeated, flustered this time. She tried to move past Clarke straddling her lap to spot where on the floor her Q3 earnings report landed, but Clarke was having none of it.

“You were so sweet to her! That was so nice of you! You fucking love kids, don’t you? Badass Chef Lexa, Alexandria Woods, international millionaire with no time for anything that makes grown men tremble has a soft spot for kids!” Clarke peppered Lexa’s cheeks and nose and forehead with quick sloppy kisses. Lexa giggled and tried to wince away.

“She was really good! Her food was awesome and I liked her attitude!” Lexa tried to defend herself.

“That was cute of you to tell her to work for you someday. I bet that made her life,” Clarke grinned.

“She works for me now,” Lexa replied with a little shrug.

“No she doesn’t,” Clarke chuckled as she tried to catch Lexa in a joke.

“She really does. This episode aired four years ago. She’s almost nineteen. She works for Cece at Trikru. I had just opened it when we shot this,” Lexa pointed at the television.

“You seriously hired that kid?” Clarke glanced over her shoulder. The credits were rolling. She saw TV Lexa shake hands with the winner and give Sarah Michelle Gellar a professional polite hug. 

“I really did. She reached out to me to tell me how much I inspired her after she lost the episode. How my pep talk about using her failure to elevate her helped her in every aspect of her life. I kept in touch with her and now she’s working her way up at one of my premier establishments,” Lexa shrugged trying to play it cool. “There is talk of moving her down south to War Paint because Roma needs the talent more than Cece.”

“So you literally made her dreams come true,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead again.

“I guess I did,” Lexa replied with an indifferent shrug. “I like to think she made her own dreams come true. She contacted me at just the right moment. I was doing nothing and in a low place, so the praise arrived at an opportune time.”

“I really, really love that story,” Clarke snuggled in for a slower, longer kiss. “I love how sweet you were to her.” Another kiss coupled with slipping her fingers into Lexa’s hair. “How you made it about her talents and taught her to honor her failure.” A deep, slow kiss that Lexa felt couldn’t last long enough. “You really are a good teacher, aren’t you?”

“It’s what they say,” Lexa smiled up at Clarke between kisses. 

“Why don’t you get out of that stiff button up and let me teach you something new?” Clarke raised a brow as she hooked her index finger into Lexa’s Windsor knot and pulled it undone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! It truly means the world to me.


End file.
